Many computer systems use one or more dual in-line memory modules (DIMMs) attached to a central processing unit (CPU) to store data. Some DIMMs contain dynamic random-access memory (DRAM) chips. However, DRAM is relatively expensive, requires a relatively-large amount of power, and is failing to scale capacity at a rate matching processor power, which can be undesirable when used in servers, such as enterprise and hyperscale systems in data centers where vast amounts of data are stored. To address these issues, non-volatile DIMMs (NV-DIMMs) have been developed, which replaces volatile DRAM chips with non-volatile memory devices. As compared to DRAM-based DIMMs, NV-DIMMs can provide lower cost per gigabyte, lower power consumption, and longer data retention, especially in the event of a power outage or system crash. Like some DRAM-based DIMMs, some NV-DIMMs are designed to communicate over a clock-data parallel interface, such as a double-data rate (DDR) interface.